


【启强】特别观摩日（下）

by toosaka



Category: the warndring earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosaka/pseuds/toosaka





	【启强】特别观摩日（下）

6.

 

等到周边都响起熟睡的鼾声，刘培强才悄悄爬了起来。

运载车分为三部分，第一部分是驾驶间，也就是他们今晚睡觉的地方。后面是工具间兼卫生间，用来收纳和固定车载工具及维护器材，有一道小门和驾驶间相通。

最后一部分是货厢，全车最大的部分，也是放置运载货物的地方。

刘启在睡前知会同事，他今晚在货厢睡觉，兼带放哨，毕竟货厢是最可能招致难民袭击的地方。临走前他有意无意看了一眼刘培强，那眼神让他身体发紧。

货厢和另外两部分都不相通，有一道另外供人进出的门开在货厢侧面。刘培强轻手轻脚离开驾驶间，在刘启的同事们身边小心翼翼的经过。之后，他要下车前往货厢，和刘启在离他的同事们这么 近的地方……

他的脑袋发昏，心跳的声音大到他害怕吵醒熟睡的人，整个人都陷入一种轻飘飘的精神状态。

深深的羞耻和莫名的兴奋，已经成了最佳的催情剂。

 

 

7.  
刘培强站在货厢车门前，正在寻找白天看刘启使用过的开门按钮。

当他下车，穿过夜间的寒冷空气走来时，他的头脑终于得以获得一丝清明。在路上他几次被冷空气带来的清醒和羞耻感折磨的想转身回去，终于还是挨挨蹭蹭的走了过来。

按钮找到了，机械门开启的声音震得令人心惊。待他走上舷梯，货厢内部一片黑暗。

“刘启？”他轻声呼唤。不敢放大声音，又觉得货厢广大，刘启在里面不一定能听见。

“刘启？你在哪？”他下定决心走了进去，呼唤声被自动关闭的车门阻绝。

室内一片黑暗，刘培强不知道货厢室内灯具体在哪里，他以手触墙前行，试图凭经验找到开关的凸起。

前进数秒后，他察觉背后有人，这只能是刘启。他任凭自己被那人从背后紧紧抱住，不予挣扎。

“……刘启？不开灯吗？”

“刘培强中校，我不是刘启。”那明明是刘启的声音。刘培强失笑，这又是干什么？

“知道今天有运载车会来，我们已经在这里埋伏很久了。没想到，还有意外收获。”刘培强感到自己的双手被类似橡胶绳索的东西捆住了，手腕被互叠着绑缚在身后，绳结不紧，橡胶质地也不会蹭伤皮肤，但也因为这质地，绳子很难挣扎的开。这让刘培强很紧张。

“刘培强中校，很久以前我就在电视上注意到你了。”男人的轻笑声从黑暗中传来。“你是故意领小一号制服的吗，屁股被绷得那么紧，勾引谁呢？”

“刘启！你搞什么鬼！”刘培强抑制反抗的冲动，低声叫道。

“想叫我刘启？那是谁，你儿子？”背后传来低沉的笑声。刘培强想转身，他想看看刘启，却被紧紧制住无法如愿。

“谁能想到联合政府大名鼎鼎的英雄刘培强，原来喜欢跟自己儿子干那事儿啊。”

“刘启！别玩了，你同事就在旁边……”

那人没答话，一双手沿着刘培强的腰身不住摩动。这熟悉的感触不是刘启还能是谁？这混小子，明知道今天在车上，安安静静做一回就完了，还非要搞这么一出。确认身份之后，刚才因为紧张暂时消失的情欲又回来了。刘启对他的身体太熟悉了，即便是隔着一层工作制服也让他不禁气喘。接着，那双手已经不满足于衣服的阻隔，毫不留情的一把扯下胸前拉链，手指探入摸索，随后那人便愣住了。

“刘培强中校，大半夜的，你不穿衣服出来想干什么呢？”原来刘培强因为想快点结束晚上的邀约，自觉身着里衣太过麻烦，浪费时间就会增加被发现的几率，于是在睡前就在卫生间里脱掉了全部里层衣物，做了简单清洁，直接身着工作服就入睡了，直到晚上起来。

“你是不是就等着有人在这儿……肏你呢？嗯？”身后人的喘息声沉重起来，刘培强能嗅到刘启被激发起情欲时的那种味道，而这种味道也会催动自己的情欲。

“那人是谁？是你儿子吗？”高热的手指抚上他的胸部。

“唔唔……哈啊…！”粗糙的指腹用力按揉他的两个乳头，手掌急躁的按压在富有肌肉弹性的胸口上，这毫无章法的粗暴爱抚让刘培强有种女性被玩弄乳房的错觉。在持续数十秒的粗暴爱抚后，身后人决定换个玩法。刘培强感到指腹细细按揉在乳头上，乳头经过两种程度截然不同的爱抚后微微挺立起来。这是最让刘培强羞耻的地方，过去他的乳头根本不是性感带，经过刘启长期执拗的玩弄，成了现在这被轻轻揉动后就会挺立起来的模样。

“刘培强中校，你是被这么随便揉揉乳头就能兴奋的男人？”身后人贴在刘培强耳边耳语。“您可真变态呐。”

“唔嗯……！”还来不及抗议，他被身后的身体压住向下倒去，不是预想中和坚实金属的碰撞，落地处是一片富有弹性的柔软。刘培强想到了，这是运载车常备的车载人员用便携床垫，方便在车上休息时使用，已经展开收拾妥当的床垫证明了这是有预谋的行为。

他被翻转过来，面对他无法看清的刘启。工作服的拉链被拉到腰际，堪堪到了耻毛的位置，微微勃起的性器好歹还没不知羞耻的主动从衣服里跳出。他的双腿被跪坐在中间的刘启分开无法合拢，被绑缚的双手压在身后，一副任人宰割的模样。

“啧啧，刘培强中校，您现在这是什么样子？……大晚上不穿衣服，跑来跟儿子幽会？那还穿着外衣干什么，害怕被人发现？你期待发生点什么？等你儿子把你衣服像这样撕扯开，揉你的奶子，然后插进去？你被插着射过多少次了？”

“刘启，你别太过分…！…哈嗯嗯嗯！……”刘培强的话被捏住两边乳头的手指中断了。刚被玩弄到微挺的乳头堪堪能被指尖捏住，那人便用指尖毫不留情的反复捏揉娇嫩的头部，时而忍耐不住的用指腹直接按住重重蹭弄几下，再试试能不能更满的捏住。

“噫……呜哈呜呜…别、别一直弄那儿……哈啊嗯……” 

这太难受了。那人根本不听刘培强近似求饶的话，手指执拗的重复蹭弄和揉捏。这是惯于和机械打交道的手指，现在却用这种残忍的力道玩弄娇嫩的乳头。如果双手能动，刘培强一定会按住胸前的手让它无法动弹，可是现在他连脚趾都绷紧了，搞不清是难受还是快感的感觉让他不住扭动的身体，却无法逃脱在乳头上肆虐的手指，因为两腿被分开在那人腰侧，更连扭身躲避也做不到。

刘培强仅存的挣扎将拉链压迫到最低，他能感到自己颤颤巍巍的阴茎挣脱外衣弹跳了出来。他希望刘启现在看不清楚这一切……他仰面躺着，双腿因为被男人健壮的身体分开而无法合拢，外衣拉链全部挣开，半挂在肩膀上，高昂的阴茎前端吐出透明液体，随着身体不断颤抖。他挣扎着想避开对乳头的玩弄，不由抬起了腰部拼命扭动，这样被捏住乳头身体离开床垫的姿势，让他有种被男人仅靠乳头就被拎起身体的错觉。

“嗯……啊……哈啊……”不知多了多久，激烈的抚弄终于缓和下来，刘培强还没喘匀气息，就听到啪的一声轻响，哪里的一盏小灯被开启了，还没等他看清周围一切，他感到眼前被什么东西罩住，接着在他脑后打了个结。

“别……刘、刘启，别闹了 ……”但是面前男人居高临下的轻笑声让他身体发紧。

“中校，您该看看您现在的样子。乳头翘得这么高，一副求着男人狠狠吸上去的样子。”

“唔嗯…别…啊……别弄了嗯……”刘培强确实感觉到了不同，刚才男人还只是堪堪能用指尖夹住的乳头，现在已经能充分感受到指腹的粗糙了，因为目不能视，却反而更能充分想象乳头红润肿大的模样。指腹耐心的摩搓着乳头，刘培强不由得收紧了双腿，男人趁势将身体压得更低了。接着。

“啊……！……哈啊！啊嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！”一边的乳头被湿热的舌头点触，接着是全面的包裹，羞涩的乳头还没来得及感受这惊人的热度，紧跟着的就是牙齿的轻轻啃弄。另一边，肿胀立起的乳头却被指腹按倒在胸口重重转动按揉着。

“刘启、停、唔啊啊……停、下…好难受哈啊嗯嗯嗯！”

唇舌粗暴的舔弄吸吮，仿佛能从里面吸出乳汁似的，刘培强感受到了被彻底吸吮的快感，整个胸口都被舔弄的一片湿润，男人故意发出的啧啧口水声回响在耳边。

“中校……乳头涨的这么厉害，你儿子会这么舔你吗？他会吸你的奶吗？”

“哈嗯……啊啊啊！……不要……嗯！”

“难受吗？想让我碰哪里？”

刘培强昏头涨脑的听着儿子色情的哄诱，他不知道自己进来这里多久了，仅仅被玩弄胸部就让他的下腹绷得紧紧的，体内的欲望叫嚣着无法纾解，仍穿着工作服的双腿难耐的磨蹭男人的腰部。所有的迹象都能使他确定面前的男人就是刘启，羞耻和紧张让他下意识的抗拒这种游戏。但经过这半天充分的爱抚，刘培强的防备心已经慢慢松弛了下来，被玩弄昏聩的神智和过分性刺激让他渐渐开始感到异样的兴奋。

“摸摸……哈啊啊……摸摸、下面……”

“下面是哪里？”

“我…我的……阴茎……哈啊！呀嗯嗯嗯！！”

话音未落，刘培强就感到自己在空中颤巍着晃了许久的肉棒被手掌包裹住，实实在在的上下撸动了几下，尖端激动的溢出更多液体，他的腰部不禁扭摆着配合。

“中校，你的肉棒很漂亮……在太空的时候有没有别人这么狠狠揉过它？你有没有求人……舔过它？”

“………！你、哈嗯、说什么…胡话…啊啊嗯！”

“像我这样舔？”

“唔啊啊啊啊啊！！哈嗯嗯……啊！

舌尖绕着头部舔舐一圈，随后压进尖端的小孔，挤压开紧闭的尿道钻探舔动，口腔包裹住头部细细裹弄，嘴唇紧紧裹住冠状沟一收一缩。被撸动的肉棒舒服到青筋都浮凸起来，渴望更大面积的接触。刘培强的臀部不由自主的开始上下摆动，配合着在男人的手掌和黏膜中进进出出。

“嗯嗯啊哈……啊嗯…哈！…”肉棒变得好舒服，好想被含进去的再深一点……向来端庄自制的中校在阴茎被人淫耻撸动玩弄的快感中，也不得不诚实的面对欲望。

“被人这么玩肉棒，舒服吗？中校大人？”男人吐出嘴里的肉棒，抬起身看着他，

“哈嗯啊……舒、舒服…再、再舔舔我…嗯…”但是……不对，腰里翻腾的欲望不止在这里，他还要更多，再深一点的什么。他的胯下被玩弄出来的前列腺流的一片湿热，粗糙的布料吸饱汁液，变得涩重和贴合，挤贴在他那个曾被彻夜抽插玩弄无数次的肉穴，他被迫唤醒了身体在被彻底玩弄后，肉穴又是如何被淫乱抽插到溢出汁液的记忆。根本还未抚弄过的小穴因为布料摩擦的刺激，开始不情愿的溢出粘液，和着前列腺液一起将布料弄得更加潮湿涩重，更进一步刺激了小穴的收缩颤抖。

“只是舔就行了吗？中校这个样子，可不像只是舔舔肉棒就能满足的啊。”

刘培强难耐呻吟着，挪动着身体去蹭男人火热的身体，被捆缚的双手使这个动作变得困难。男人见他没有答话，又贴近身体去嘬弄他的乳头。

“………！”因为男人身体的挨近，刘培强被涩重布料包裹的胯部贴合到男人的胯下，他迷迷糊糊中感受到那块地方滚烫的坚硬和凸起，下意识的抬起胯部去贴近那处。

再……再靠近一点……嗯碰、碰到了！好硬、好大……用那个磨蹭，一定比布料更舒服……刘培强的脑袋模模糊糊的想，诚实的追逐快感，挺起胯摆去挨蹭那处硬挺。

“嘶——！”突然被揉蹭要害的男人皱紧眉头，微抬起身俯视刘培强。只见昏黄的灯光下，刘培强挺着被男人口水弄湿的胸部，两粒嫣红肿大到甚至有点透明的乳头高高翘起，因为唇舌的离开而不满的起伏，似乎还在恳求男人继续舔弄。而身下，刘培强的两条腿大大分开缠在男人腰上，腰胯软软摆动，将自己潮湿的臀部紧紧挨贴在男人肿胀肉棒所在的地方，丝毫不介意两者都被裤子所包裹，痴痴的磨蹭着。他的裤子胯下的部分湿的一塌糊涂，由于用力的磨蹭，这潮湿已经开始渐渐蔓延到男人的裤子上。

刘培强眼睛被蒙着，双手绑缚在身后，他既无法看到自己的样子，也不能掌控身体的行动，淫欲折磨下他像缺水的鱼一样张嘴喘息，只好凭借本能扭腰摆胯，将自己被布料磨蹭的发淫的肉穴尽量贴近他熟悉的肉棒，祈求它能狠狠的插入自己，将淫肉插得翻进翻出，。弄得它汁水四溅。

“哈……啊……刘培强，你水真多啊……想要吗，嗯……？求我啊……爸……”刘启也快忍不住了，父亲的样子诱人的可怕。他想狠狠教训一下那个小穴，让它不能再淫乱的收缩。但游戏还没结束，刘培强还没达到最淫乱的样子，他想要看到那个样子，那能给他带来无上的安全感。

于是刘启继续俯下身，重重叼弄摇动的乳头，他的身体更加贴近刘培强。当乳头被唇舌重新裹弄时，刘培强舒服的发出甜腻的喘息声，腰部更淫浪的扭摆，紧密的贴近刘启胯下的凸起，密密磨旋挨蹭，刘启甚至能感觉到自己的肉囊和阴茎根部都被团弄着。

“想让我插进去吗……嗯？啊……哈啊……看你都淫荡成什么样子，腰扭成这样……想透过裤子让我插进去吗，嗯……？”

“唔啊啊……不、不要……”这种时候他居然还能说不要？没等刘启震惊完，刘培强又开口了。

“我……啊啊嗯……不、不要你……我要、哈啊……只要我儿子、嗯！”

现在开始跟我玩起来了？！行，跟我玩是吧。

“没关系……他不在、哈啊…我、也可以肏你啊，他没用这种姿势…肏过你吧？”

“……！” 

刘启将他翻了过来，刘培强身体发软，无力的被摆成上身贴着床垫，臀部高高抬起的姿势。裤子已经彻底湿透了，不管是来自前端的液体还是肉穴的分泌，这湿透的程度也太惊人了。刘启把这湿透了的裤子扒下来还费了一番功夫，在手忙脚乱的脱掉自己的衣物后，刘启满意的看到刘培强忍耐不住的晃动肉臀。他用两手固定住淫浪扭动的臀部用力分向两边，淫靡的穴肉展现出来，粘稠的液体甚至沾满了臀瓣。他用两个大拇指按住肉穴向两边微微扒开，其中蓄满的淫液甚至滴滴答答的流落下来，沾湿了床垫。

“噫啊啊……！别、不要看……！”刘培强能清楚感受到淫液从臀间滴落的感觉，羞耻似乎挽回了他一丝理智，然而他无法躲避手臂的禁锢，只能无力的扭动劲瘦的腰部。

刘启也无心顾及游戏了，他着迷的看着那个吞吐淫液的小穴，忍不住伸出舌尖舔到了小穴上，小穴狠狠收缩了一下，接着颤颤巍巍的包裹住了舌尖。刘启忍耐不住，将舌头重重的舔了进去。

“唔嗯啊啊啊！！哈、哈啊啊！别、不行、好脏……！嗯啊啊啊！”刘培强用尽现在最大的力气都无法挣脱刘启的禁锢，他的小穴被刘启的舌头深重的舔入到深处，从未被如此柔软又粗暴的对待过的穴肉欣喜若狂的缠绕舌瓣，淫乱的进行着这异常的舌吻。

刘启的舌头满满的搅缠穴肉，在舌头抽出时，恋恋不舍的穴肉又被外面的唇瓣狠狠吮吸。等到刘启的唇舌离开臀瓣，刘培强已经被吸吮的完全没了力气，腰像化成了水，身体瘫软的落在床垫上，只有臀部依靠刘启的手臂仍高高抬起。

抽搐抖动的穴肉还没满足的对刘启发出邀请，然而刘培强已经受不了了。虽然没有射精，但这个羞耻的姿势再加上从未试过的舔弄，让他已经达到了软性高潮，更别说因为上身的雌伏，两颗红肿的乳头和床垫重重的摩擦使得快感更为剧烈。穴肉高度的敏感状态让他自己都能感受到小穴可怜巴巴的抽动邀请。不行，不能在这种状态下被肉棒插入，他会受不了的，他会控制不住的叫喊出声，也许会被驾驶间的人发现。

“哈、啊……刘启，好…好了，放开我，不要……不要插进去……”

“………”

“别、别啊、嗯嗯……！”刘培强恐惧的感觉到龟头已经挤压在了肉穴上，肠道淫浪的蠕动摩擦，违背主人意志的肉穴正渴望受到粗暴摩擦。

“停下、啊，我给你用嘴，帮你吸出来……”

“我现在只想你这张嘴帮我吸出来。”

接着，刘培强只感觉龟头已经破开了紧贴的软软穴口，缓缓向着穴内挤压而入。

“唔啊啊啊！……不行、别进来……嗯哈啊！”这不是刘启惯用的那种在把他玩弄到湿透的时候再一口气进来的做法，刘培强能感觉到龟头的慢慢深入，接着是冠状沟，穴肉则欢欣鼓舞的紧紧吸着贴了上去，像极了一张饥渴的小嘴。他从未如此清晰的感受到刘启阴茎的形状。

好深、好深、以前有进入过这么深吗？刘培强半张着嘴，声音被肉棒的缓慢插入压迫在喉咙里发不出来，只有喉音浅短的溢出。他能感受到龟头已经彻底进入，能感受到阴茎的粗大，甚至清晰的用穴肉感受到了青筋的纹理。这种慢慢插入有一种被彻底征服的感觉，身体的每一个细胞都似乎在被深深侵犯。

最后，他湿透的臀肉感受到了刘启胯部的紧贴。已经，全部进入了。

“刘培强。”背后传来儿子甜蜜的诱哄声。“你觉得我到哪儿了？”他伸手揉了揉刘培强的下腹。“这儿吗？”接着又揉动到了肚脐。“还是这儿？”

随着刘启手指的揉动，刘培强仿佛能感觉到自己小腹上凸起阴茎的形状。这画面太过淫乱，刘培强感到体温在不断上升。

“你说，我要是不动，光揉着你的肚子，是不是就跟自慰一样，还能射在你肚子里？”

“……！哈啊……刘、启，求你了，不要动……爸爸、爸爸好舒服，会叫出来的……”

“行啊。”身后浅浅抽出了一点儿接着又插入，让刘培强的呼吸都停顿了。“你叫出来吧，没关系的……如果被他们看到了，你就说，”低沉的声音贴近了他的耳朵。“是刘启强奸我的。”

“……！！不、哈啊啊啊不……不要动啊嗯嗯嗯啊啊！！”

肉棒开始不急不慢的抽插，先退至冠状沟处，穴肉只能不舍的裹弄住龟头，接着是一个鲜明到能在脑海留下阴茎形状的插入，然后反复抽送。刘培强能感受到淫液从交合处溢出，爬落大腿，滴滴答答的渗入床垫。抽插速度渐渐加快，剧烈快感引发的生理性眼泪不受控制的流下。

“呼哈……啊哈……嗯不要、……停下、好舒服嗯啊啊、啊！”

“爸，我也好舒服……唔哈……你缠的好紧，是怕被他们发现、想让我快点射在你肚子里吗？”

“被插的、嗯、小穴好舒服……啊哈嗯嗯不…不行、刘启，求你出去、噫啊嗯嗯嗯…好、好难受呜呜啊啊啊……”

“你可不能用这种表情去跟别人说……哈……哪有人被强奸还这么、舒服的……”

刘启动作渐渐加快，刘培强的身体已经彻底软瘫下来，红肿的乳头随着抽插被床垫重重摩擦着。除了腰部被刘启掌握着配合越来越激烈的抽插外，只有肉穴紧紧贴吸住的肉棒支撑他的身体了。刘培强已经彻底无法说话，也不知道自己是不是发出了淫叫声，他的嘴后来被刘启的手指堵住了，手指玩弄着他的舌头，口水从下巴滴滴答答落下。小穴的快感太过鲜明，好像整个身体都变成了性器官套弄在刘启的肉棒上，刘培强恍惚中觉得全身都在被抽插玩弄，没有一处地方不是性感带，彻底软化的身体随着刘启的动作被搓圆揉扁。

在他颤抖着射出精液后，刘启还在继续，他看着刘培强已经彻底被肏到软烂的身体万分贴服的配合着抽插蠕动扭摆，终于也射在刘培强温暖的体内，精液甚至都被紧紧缴裹肉棒的穴肉蠕动着挤压了出来。

 

 

8.

 

刘启气喘吁吁的调整着自己的呼吸，他解开了刘培强手腕上的橡胶绳索，用温柔的动作将他调整成仰躺。这才发现，蒙住眼睛的布条不知何时已经滑脱，迎接他的是刘培强被欲望彻底淹没至失神的表情，再配上被玩弄磨蹭到过分嫣红的乳头和下体上一塌糊涂的白浊液体。

“…………”

不好。

刘启尽力克制住自己，将头转向一边做了几下深呼吸，才能重新面对他那个现在彻底被打开毫无防备的父亲。他将滑脱的布条解开扔到一边，拥住刘培强，终于能放松身体重重落在床垫上，刘培强被带的面向他，被紧紧抱在怀里。

“……”就这样静静躺了一会儿，刘培强终于恢复了神志和语言能力。

“爸……”刘启把头挨过去蹭，被刘培强没好气的推开。但是手实在软的毫无力气，刘启丝毫不受影响，以让刘培强想起黄金时代的大型犬那样的劲头和热度拱过来，在他脖颈上挤挤蹭蹭，蹭的他发痒。

刘培强实在也是被他弄得没脾气。

“小兔崽子，你同事还在前边，你玩这么凶？”发出的声音喑哑低柔到让自己都吃惊。

“没事啊，货厢隔音很好，吵不着他们。”刘启的声音渐渐低下去“爸你声音真好听……舒服吗？刚才。”

刘培强感觉本来已经降低的体温又回升了。年轻人火热坚实的身体紧紧挨着自己，还不依不饶的跟自己耳鬓厮磨着。

“行了……行了刘启，多久了，快起来。再不回去一会儿该有人发现了。”刘培强无力的推搡着，不想明说此刻的他害怕这种缠绵接触再度引燃残余的欲望。

刘启听话的微微抬身，亲了一下刘培强的脸，坐起身来开始倒腾衣服。刘培强静静躺了一会儿恢复力气，看到刘启皱着眉头拎起两人的衣服看了看，接着站起身向存储备用物品的置物柜走去。  
“怎么了？”

“衣服都不能穿了。”

“…………”

 

 

9.

 

在简单清理完毕后，刘启帮刘培强穿上衣服。他身体软的都不像自己的了，穿衣服的手还在发抖。刘启的手臂轻轻搀着他，两人站在缓缓打开的货厢车门前。

“哎，你这样能自己走回去吗。”

“不然呢？”刘培强没好气的白了刘启一眼。

刘启没回话，而是低着头调整右腕上的机械外骨骼，展开预备好的保温毯，将毯子紧紧裹在他身上，接着。

“………！”刘启一把将他打横抱了起来，走下车门梯。

“……刘启！你干什么，我自己能走…！”

“哎，别乱动啊，小心我摔下去。”

刘培强只好乖乖窝在他怀里。身体失去重量，只有一副手臂和胸膛可以依靠，奇妙的在令人感到恐惧的同时又具有厚实的安全感。温暖，舒适，连车外寒冷的空气都不能夺去这感觉分毫。

待刘培强回过神来，发现刘启已经离车越来越远了。

“刘启……？你要去哪？”

“出去转转啊，难得来这么远的地方。”

“这么晚了……”

“快两年前的时候吧。”刘启的声音从上方传来，但刘培强能从依靠着的胸膛那里感到声带的颤动。“那是我十七年来第一次，重新看到星星。”

“……”刘培强明白他在说什么，安静下来。

“也是在这么一个补给站。”

“嗯。”

“我还看到一头好大的鲸鱼。”音调轻快的上扬，刘培强惊讶的抬起头，看到正低头看着他的刘启脸上毫无阴霾。“虽然这里大概不会有，但我想带你去看看。”

“……好。”自己也一定在笑吧。

 

 

10.

 

补给站不大，刘启很快就抱着他走到了玻璃隔离层的外围。木星危机时，海洋被木星引力吸引突破冰层，又在尘埃落定后冻结成惊涛骇浪的模样。这里本不临海，因为那次地壳的激烈碰撞，从这里可以看到不远处形态各异的冰峰。

稀薄的大气层再也掩映不住繁星的光辉，它们洒落在地表上，被冰峰反射的光彩四溢。

“虽然没能找到鲸鱼，不过这景色也挺不错的。”刘启笑道，他把刘培强放下，两人并肩站在一起，隔着厚重的隔离层看向那片不动的海。

“怎么想到来看鲸鱼？”刘培强轻声问。

“没什么，就是觉得……”刘启停顿了一会儿，似乎在组织语言。

“要是还是那会儿，黄金时代，我大概不会亲眼看到这么大的鲸鱼，也看不到这样的海，这样的星星也不会。”

“你跟我说过，地球离开原来的位置了，看到的星星也会不同。”

“再过五年，在地表上就能看到土星了。然后是天王星，海王星……”

刘培强一直安静的听着。

“这些东西，如果地球还在原来的位置上，我永远也看不到。”

“虽然我有时候也会想，你说的那些黄金时代的东西听起来可真棒啊。吃的啊，玩儿的啊，什么的。”

“但是现在，我也有在地球还在轨道上时永远看不到的东西。”

他都知道。

“也不是说这些东西就比那些东西好，或者坏。没得比，本来也不是我们能选的。”

“但就像现在能站在这儿，看着这样的星星和海一样。”

声音的方向对着自己，刘培强转头，刘启正看着他，眼睛里映着一片星海。

“能拥有我以前从没拥有过的东西。“

“我真的，很高兴啊。”

没有语言能表达此刻的感受，刘培强感觉自己捧住了刘启的脸，将嘴唇印了上去。

刘启经常说，他眼睛里有星星。

那么现在，两片星空一定是被引力互相吸引，向着彼此不顾一切的重叠过去。

温柔，缠绵，不带丝毫欲望的，像要把自己深深揉进对方身体里的吻。他能感觉到刘启轻柔的环抱住他，敞开一切来接受这个吻。

不知过了多久，待到心里像能冲破冰层的海洋那样汹涌澎拜的感情终于平复之后，两人的嘴唇分开了。

“其实，我也是有点不平的。”刘启说，脸上又恢复了刘培强熟悉的坏笑。

“本来没想那么……但是晚上你过来前，我一个人在货厢里胡思乱想。”

“也是像这样的补给站，没有人，乱七八糟的，星星看的好清楚，我就想到苏拉威西。”

“凭什么啊，刘培强。”

“我就想，那什么，欺负你一下。”

“不过，现在好像才真的被我欺负到。”脸庞被温热的手掌捧住，大拇指腹擦过眼泪，刘培强才发现眼泪流的比自己想象的更加厉害。

他抱住自己的儿子，自己今生唯一的所爱。

“再不回去，会被他们发现的。”刘启低声在他耳边笑着说。

刘培强竟然在这一刻觉得，就是被发现也无所谓了。

 

 

11.

 

“刘叔，昨晚休息的很不错啊。”

“啊？啊，嗯……”

“脸色特别红润的样子，气色也很好。”

运载车似乎经过了一个大坑，猛地打了一个抖子。

“哎哟启哥！大清早的飙车呐！”

刘启破天荒的没反击，幸好话题又转移了。

“咱启哥开车猛是猛，可是快啊！任务指标连续几个月第一了吧？”

“还说呢，要不是他老这么飙，分扣得飞快，上个月就得提职了吧。”

“刘启，你要提职了？”刘培强有点惊讶的看向驾驶座的刘启。

“可能吧。”传来刘启闷闷的声音。

“什么叫可能吧！哎启哥，这我可得说说你，你任务指标可是够够的，下次开车一定要稳啊稳啊稳啊！扣分厉害是一回事，上次易碎货物可是整碎快一半，这样站长就是想提拔你也很为难啊！”

“嫌不稳你来开啊！”

“行行行，我们不要紧啊启哥，别把我刘叔给颠着了才是正经！”

“嘁。”

不过后来刘启开的稳当多了倒是事实。

此后的几天，在经过诸如同事闲聊时询问刘中校怎么不止气色连皮肤也这么好，以及遭遇难民，以及某晚在工具间被刘启按住隔着比货厢薄的多的墙壁这样那样，以及另外一些小型事故后，这次的特别观摩活动终于迎来了尾声。

“说起来，你为什么一直不让我参观你们车场？” 此时他们正走在从车场回家的路上。

“……”刘启不吭声。

“是不是跟他们说的那事有关？”刘培强试探着问。

“……本来你身体好了想观摩，我是想让你来的。站长跟我透露过提职的事儿，我本来想你来的时候我就提职了，结果，就。”刘启闷闷不乐的不看他。

刘培强真想狠狠揉揉他的头，不过手里提着一堆要带回家的食材呢。

“爸爸不在意啊。”能看到你工作的地方就很开心了。

“我在意啊！”刘启开始闷气。

“你第一次过来。我想……再做的好一点。”

自己的父亲，自己比小时候更在意的人。

“好好好，是爸爸不对。”

但是你真的很好，出色的让我心动。

“今晚回家想吃什么我都做，好不好？”

还要使劲揉揉他的头。

 

 

12.

 

刚进入地下城的时候，姥爷忙于处理搬家的各种事务。后来，是忙于学车，掌握一门生计。再后来，是朵朵来了，姥爷在工作之余更要分出心思看顾朵朵。

“你不用来了，又没有什么好看的。”

刘启这么对明明很忙还提出要参加家长观摩日的姥爷说，然后不等他回答就自己跑着去上学了。

即便在人类刚刚迁入地下城不久，大家都还手足无措或者忙碌不已的时候，家长观摩日的学校也挤满了家长。老师也得以见到比平常表现的更加用功的学生们。

极少几个家长不在的孩子们，早早就跟同学换了位置，默默坐在墙角。这是跟他们无缘的欢乐。

刘启牢牢霸占着教室最中心的位置，也像其他家长在场的孩子们那样。但又不像忍不住偷偷回头的同学，他一次也没回过头。

他知道没人在后面看他。

那个人在很远很远的地方。

不管你在不在，他赌气的想。我都会好好的。

不过要是你回来了……

我就再多好一点，就一点。

 

 

—————————☆ 到家啦 ☆———————————

差点儿忘了的沙雕型番外

 

且说为期半个月的任务结束之后，刘启按规定将车交接给同事。

在对货厢进行例行检查时，同事闻到一股奇怪的味道……

难道是！危险化学品的泄漏！

同事赶忙叫来正好在附近的站长同来查看。

“这是……！

“怎么了站长！这到底是什么！”

“这……让我回忆起我的大学时光……”

“欸？”

“你知道吗？”站长严肃的说。

“哎，您说。”

“黄金时代的人，特别喜欢在大学校园种植的植物，是石楠花。”

“？？？”


End file.
